theworldofopusfandomcom-20200213-history
Halida Industis
The Halida Industis is a technological movement originating in Ionia and Gon-Dimr that is quickly spreading world-wide. It focuses on the utilization of magical energies stored in inanimate matter to power mechanical and industrial machinery. It stems from the much older idea among human magic users where alternate forms of magic are used to compensate for humans inability to casually cast magic. History Throughout history, humans have searched for alternate forms of magic to use. They learned of magic from the Mages, though the mages were beings of magic, separate and alien from men, and they could cast magic easily. Humans, meanwhile, struggled to use abilities that mages had assumed were natural. Though a human could theoretically reach the same skill as a mage, it would require a lifetime of practice, and few found such dedication worth it. Thus most reached out to discover different ways of harnessing power. One type of magic that existed even before the mages' education was ritualism. Most popular in Auroria, it maintains that certain actions, behaviors, and sacrifices would force a primordial into the humans service, allowing them to use some, if not all of their powers. Many humans, witnessing the unfair power of the mages, turned to primordial enthrallment to harness power. The primordials captured are generally minor spirits of nature, so the usable magic is limited, but generally primordials fit the purpose they are summoned to do. However, in more recent years, many people spoke against this technique, claiming it as barbaric and cruel. Rituals often required killing animals, and some saw the unwillful enthrallment of primordials as amoral and uncivilized. Many humans, especially in the Republic of Wizardry, started researching the finer designs of magic in a more scientific manner, hoping to find a solution to the evolutionary disadvantage. It is generally accepted that the Halida Industis was started in 2870 with the publication of A Record of the Scientific Workings Of Archaic and Mystical Phenomenon my Ignatius Holt in the Republic of Wizardry. It was an in-depth analysis of how magic is channeled through different mediums, and it jump-started more and more research into the field. The next step in the Halida Industis was the experimental development of magical propulsion by teams of researchers, comprised of both humans from the Republic and mages that had fled Ionia under the Gratian Regime. This was spurred by the Ionian War, where the Human Confederacy needed an advantage, and this showed promise. Magically-propelled explosives were theorized, but testing showed that use in the field would be risky and dangerous without spending more time than they could afford researching the idea. Eventually, several ships from the Republic's navy equipped themselves with propulsion devices, and found that, while promising, going a sufficient speed would result in destroying the vessel. Thus, Airship technology was kindled, and by the end of the war, scientists had succeeded in lifting a ship dramatically off the ground and flying it to the concluding battle of the Ionian Wars, helping end the siege of Ieapoli to the stunned silence of both sides. Since the war, there have been numerous advances in airship technology, and they are almost commonplace in the sky of Gon-Dimr and Ionia nowadays. The ballistic explosive hypothesis is also being tested, and other advances in technology in both the Republic of Wizardry and the Eximietas Kingdom have made war between the two more deadly.